earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Sebastian Faust
History Sebastian Faust: 1983 - 2004 Sebastian Faust is the son of magical arms dealer Felix Faust and his wife Julia. At eleven, Sebastian discovered his family was capable of channeling magic when he witnessed his father’s hand emit occult patterns as he stood over Julia. When Sebastian saw this, he let out a terrified scream and ran away. Later, his mother explained that Felix was a sorcerer and what Sebastian witnessed was Felix trying to cure her leukemia. But Sebastian did not accept this. He felt something was amiss. After this, Felix briefly tried to teach Sebastian to channel his power, but found the boy’s heart unwilling to perform the rites needed to initiate oneself into the dark arts. Felix wrote the boy off and neglected him even more than he had previously. Julia, on the other hand, would spend much of her time with her son in places which enriched Sebastian’s mind and soul: enjoying walks through museums, reading for hours in the solace of the library, and hiking for miles to reach the peak of a mountain just to enjoy the sunset in all its glory. Sebastian was twelve when his mother gave birth to Sebastian’s younger sister. The delivery was several weeks early and had taken place in the basement of the family home. The moment the girl was born, Felix took his daughter away into one of his private rooms, leaving Sebastian and his mother in the basement chamber. When his mother’s health suddenly took a turn for the worst, Sebastian ran to get his father but Felix only struck his son with magical paralysis for interrupting some sort of ritual he was in the process of casting. Struck immobile and unable to speak, Sebastian was forced to watch the ritual play out as Felix summoned a demon and asked the demon to bequeath a portion of its power into his child. Felix expected the demon to give this incredible power to Fauna, a child which Felix likely planned to raise in a manner much differently than Sebastian’s upbringing; but the demon saw Sebastian’s paralyzed body behind Felix. The demon also saw the boy’s disdain for his father and this opportunity was too good to pass up. Filled with infernal power and knowledge that activated the dormant magic in his blood, Sebastian overcame the spell his father had inflicted on him and returned the favor upon his father, much to the demon’s delight. Sebastian then took his newborn sister and went to use his powers to save his mother, but it was too late. She was gone, her body apparently having given out. Fighting through the tears, Sebastian fled the house with his sister. Not long after, Sebastian found a nice British family to take her in while he kept running. In Markovia, Sebastian met a man named Rook, who was willing to train Sebastian, asking only that the boy help him run his bar. This deal worked out for several years. Then when Sebastian was nearing the end of his training and studying the esoteric art of summoning and binding demons. It was here that Sebastian found the ritual his father had performed that eventful day. Mortified, Sebastian saw the spell required the sacrifice of one's wife. Felix had not killed his wife out of neglect, but he had, in fact, murdered her!Oracle Files: Sebastian Faust (1/2) Rook: 2004 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Sebastian's address is a nod to his creators: Mike W. Barr and Paul Pelletier. * The Bar is a nod to the Oblivion Bar and the other Rook is a nod to James Rook, also known as Nightmaster. * His birth date is a nod to his first appearance: Outsiders Vol 2 #1: Alpha in November, 1993. Links and References * Appearances of Sebastian Faust * Character Gallery: Sebastian Faust Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Members Category:DEO Category:Homo Magi Category:Shadowpact Members Category:Sentinels of Magic Members Category:Magic Category:Jumper Category:Crimefighters Category:Bartenders Category:Consultants Category:Male Characters Category:Gentlemen of Gehenna Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality